Need You
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: Ian Gallagher finds his girlfriend a challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

"Ian" she yelled, "Ian."

Mandy Milkovich started to run up the stairs, towards Ian Gallagher's bedroom.

"Ian" she repeated, almost breathless as she entered the room to find her _boyfriend_ folding his ROTC uniform, whilst packing for his weekend orientation exercise.

He looked up, puzzled.

He'd last spoken to his bff a mere thirty minutes ago, when they had made plans to walk to school together, arm in arm on Monday.

For now he was free.

"Ian. Come. I need you." Mandy panted.

"Er, yeah, course but why exactly?"

"I need you" she said again, this time stressing the word need with a plaintive look in her eye.

"Oh" realisation dawned on Ian.

Back when Ian had revealed to Mandy that he was gay, Mandy had taken the news well and had generously offered to be his _girlfriend_.

A smoke screen if you will. Something he could hide behind, to take the heat off himself; a way of avoiding a beat down from Mandy's Neanderthal brothers, for a slight he hadn't even inflicted.

Mandy was no fool though and she had made some stipulations of her own.

They would kiss publicly, at any time of her choosing.

They would _date_ at her house at least once a week, to make the arrangement believable.

If she ever _needed_ him, he would oblige.

So far clause number three had never been invoked, but there was a first time for everything.

"Come here. Give me your hand." Mandy demanded.

Ian only managed to take one step towards her before his stomach flipped and near fear paralysed him.

Mandy didn't notice.

She tucked the front of her miniscule mini into her waistband and guided his hand to her already damp, heated core.

"Oh" she groaned, allowing her head to fall back against the upright post of Lip's raised bed.

"Please Ian-baby, please."

Ian was unsure what exactly he was meant to be doing to please her.

Sensing this Mandy provided him with unmistakable instruction.

"Here, like this" she said, taking his index finger and nudging her barely there underwear to one side.

Through the curls, the tip of his finger touched the tip of her soul.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both of them.

Ian marvelled that her pleasure centre felt like a well-oiled marble. He moved his digit in small circles, clockwise and anti.

Anti seemed to produce the loudest reaction.

Mandy must've had another appointment after because she suddenly picked up the pace and rolled her unnaturally slender hips, to a rhythm that only she could hear.

"Kiss me" she gasped. Ian looked shocked but edged nearer to her mouth regardless.

"Not there" she admonished, "there."

She offered her sex-blushed neck to Ian.

As he placed tiny kisses on her fluttering pulse point, Ian felt like a vampire-in-reverse.

Instead of him drawing pleasure and strength from Mandy, she was draining him of the tiny bit of self-respect, he had managed to garner over recent months.

The red from his hair leaked down onto his face at the thought.

Without warning the bedroom door started to open.

With lightening reflexes honed by weeks of Army training, Ian managed to stop its predicted trajectory instantly.

"One minute Lip yeah?" He implored.

"Two minutes." Mandy rasped.

"K, give us two." Ian conceded.

Lip could be heard chuckling through the woodwork.

"Keep your finger stiff dammit!" Mandy snapped.

That girl lost all her manners when she was chasing her bliss.

Finally she shuddered, four five times. Her head falling on to Ian's shoulder. Her breathing heavy.

Ian could have sworn his hand and shoulder were wetter now than they had been five minutes ago.

Composed now, Mandy stepped back. She removed his hand and slowly licked his slick finger and then gave him a quick chaste kiss full of gratitude.

With a shake of her hips her short skirt fell back in place.

"You're not half-bad Gallagher. Laters."

With a wink, she was gone, brushing past a highly amused Lip on her way out.

"Don't even." Ian moaned as Lip entered the room, ridicule dancing on his lips.

"You are in over your head my man" he said, ignoring Ian's request.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Yeah but did you beg for this?"

"I can't get out of it."

"Yeah ya can, you just have to be honest with yourself."

Ian sat down on his bunk with a thud, oblivious to the fact he was putting creases in his carefully ironed kit.

"Honest with a taste for hospital food."

"Hey look, you're a Gallagher, part mountain goat, part addict. We can survive the roughest terrain and not let it affect us. Exhibit A our fucking childhood."

Ian smiled weakly.

"If I do this though, people will see me. I mean really see me.

They'll know what I like and won't be able to get it out of their heads."

"If you don't do this, I'll be dancing at your wedding."

Both brothers looked at each other, horrified at the thought.

"Give me a week" Ian said, voice low, determined.

"Why?"

"I gotta go learn how to shoot straight first" he said with a smirk.

"Atta boy."

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated.**


End file.
